A Little Bit
by trynity-014
Summary: Rukawa knows something that almost broke his heart, until he witnesses for himself that the one he loves is being tricked. RuMit. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Chapter One

Author: athleticDepartment  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor; Yaoi; RuMit/MitRu with a little SenMit  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: It's my first ever fic so please be kind with me! *goes down and kneels before you* I will accept any kind of feedback!! Reviews, suggestions, criticisms and flames are welcomed....  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the anime series and manga Slam Dunk is absolutely not owned by me. It's Inoue Takehiko's and not mine...YA HEAR!?! If it was then I would have had a Malibu beach mansion complete with an Olympic sized pool, basketball court, tennis court, a garage for 4 Porsche cars, etc etc yada yada yada yada yada........ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Little Bit  
  
Rukawa Kaede, Shohoku Basketball team's Ice Prince and Super Rookie, has a big secret. Not a soul knows about it and he has kept it safe and hidden in the depths of his young heart. He knows that once his secret is revealed, it would be the end of his life. So far so good for him since everyone is well-accustomed to his cold character that no one has crossed the line.  
  
Rukawa continued on shooting hoops, each with deadly accuracy. As usual, the Rukawa Brigade started shrieking out one of their usual cheers.  
  
'How come the lightning bolts I wished for haven't struck one of them, yet? Better yet, all of them?' he thought evilly. He really wished those annoying girls would just disappear once and for all.  
  
Practice was hell whenever they were around, even more if that do ahou was around shouting useless rants to his face. As usual, he gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Listen, Kitsune! Today is the day that I, Tensai Basketman Sakuragi Hanamichi, will finally kick your stinky ass out of this court with my majestic basketball prowess that—ITAI!!!! Teme, Gori!!!"  
  
The captain's Fist of Justice landed on the carrot top's head leaving a huge, steaming lump on its surface.  
  
"Bakayaro! How will we win the next game if you keep on interrupting practice with your pointless ranting?! Shut up or else!" Akagi yelled. A throbbing vein was seen on his temple. Obviously, he was sick of having to 'discipline' the spunky freshman every now and then.  
  
Sakuragi gave out a snort. He stood up and went face-to-face with Akagi, as if challenging him.  
  
"Or else what, Foul Gori?" he sneered.  
  
The vein on Akagi's temple popped. Chaos ensued.  
  
A full-scale war erupted between the Red-Haired Monkey and the Gorilla. Kogure, being the Peacekeeper that he is, attempted to stop them which only resulted in him being knocked out by one of their random punches.  
  
Ayako then ordered the freshmen to hold Sakuragi back while the sophomores hold back the raging Captain.  
  
'Good thing Anzai-sensei was out on a meeting. Who knows what would happen to the team if he saw this,' she thought to herself.  
  
She then ran out of the court towards the locker room to get the team's first aid kit.  
  
Rukawa paid no attention to the major scuffle before him. He searched for the ball he was using a while ago which mysteriously disappeared from his hands. Instead, his blue orbs fell upon one scar-faced Senior that was currently laughing his heart out at the antics displayed by Sakuragi and Akagi.  
  
"Sempai..." whispered Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa had always thought of Mitsui Hisashi as a worthy opponent in basketball and worthy of his respect. His swift moves, nice wrist movements, uncanny accuracy in shooting, all the skills that earned him MVP status in Junior High. Only recently that he realized that he thought of the dashing senior in a whole different way.  
  
He adored the senior's handsome face, marred only by the small scar by his chin. His laughter was music to Rukawa's ears. The smooth voice his senior talked in sent Rukawa to the high heavens.  
  
Yes, Ice Prince Rukawa Kaede is a swooning moron when it comes to Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
Rukawa punched himself a couple of times before he accepted that he was undeniably attracted to his ex gangster senior. He can't help but feel a little giddy whenever Mitsui was near. But of course, he had to keep his cool image so he had to be contented at stealing longing glances at him at practice.  
  
Mitsui was now helping Kogure to his feet, as the poor guy can't stand by himself since he was knocked out a while ago. Rukawa slightly felt the awful feeling of jealously run through his body. He knows that the two of them are merely friends but there's still the possibility that they are more than just friends, seeing Mitsui's concern for Kogure's injured physique as they walk towards the locker rooms.  
  
The battle between the do ahou and Akagi ended by the time practice officially ended, leaving a few casualties among some of the members who were trying to pull them apart. Most of them went out already and so only a few were left in the court.  
  
Sakuragi remained for his after-practice basic training with Ayako, Miyagi standing beside Ayako making sure that Sakuragi doesn't give Ayako too much hard work, and of course, Rukawa with his own personal training.  
  
A few minutes after the manageress, muffin head and the do ahou left, Rukawa decided to head to the lockers as well. He got his water bottle, towel and basketball and walked towards the lockers.  
  
As he was nearing the door to the lockers, he heard voices coming from inside. He continued his walking until he could make out who the voices belonged to. It was Mitsui and Kogure's.  
  
It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop on them but he himself was quite curious to hear what they were talking about. He stopped by the door and strained his ears to catch some of their conversation.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Shush!! Someone might hear you!"  
  
"But Sakuragi, Miyagi and Ayako already left. Rukawa's probably still practicing on his own"  
  
"Just be quiet okay! I just want to be sure no one else knows about but you and me."  
  
"But Mitsui-kun..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know it's weird but it's true. We are together."  
  
Rukawa perked up at the sound of this. He wasn't too sure if he would still hang around to finish this but then...  
  
"Just promise me that you won't tell anybody, not even your mom..."  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want..."  
  
"Good, since you're my best friend and all...anyway, I gotta go now since Akira and I..."  
  
It felt like the whole world crushing down on him. Shohoku Super Rookie could not believe what he just heard. He briefly heard the sound of bags being fixed before he turned back and ran as silently as he can towards another room. He stayed there until he heard Mitsui and Kogure's footsteps slowly fading away until they were gone.  
  
Rukawa leaned against the door of the room he hid in. He took a few breathers before he finally gave in and slumped down the door. He sat on the floor with his arms crossed on his knees, head buried in his arms.  
  
"Damn you, Sendoh Akira!"  
  
Drops of tears dropped on the floor, and for the first time...  
  
Rukawa Kaede cried.  
  
Continue or not? Review please!!! Sorry if it wasn't that good... ^_^; 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: athleticDepartment  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama; Yaoi; RuMit/MitRu with a little SenMit  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine...a Japanese guy named Inoue Takehiko own 'em...  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I know...the previous chapter was crappy...it gets better though! (I hope...) R&R minna!!! ^_____^ sorry if it took long to update...computer crashed or something... ^-^;  
  
By the way, A BIG THANK YOU TO THE FIRST THREE REVIEWERS OF MINE!!!  
^_____________________________________________________________________^  
  
A LITTLE BIT: THE SECOND CHAPTER  
  
"My goodness! How could I have forgotten those files?" a tired looking Ayako said to herself.  
  
She was almost halfway out the school gates when she noticed that the Basketball club files she was supposed to finish tonight was not present in her bag. Ayako turned to run back to the lockers and passed by her two seniors, Mitsui and Kogure, then bidding them goodbye again. She turned and went inside the school's main entrance.  
  
"I hope they're still there though..." The manageress hoped. She ran through the familiar hallways of the Shohoku high school building. Her heeled shoes made clinking sounds echoing down the hallway. Almost everyone went home already, and she was alone.  
  
She almost regretted going alone. It was already past sundown and the hallways were getting dark and a little creepy. Ayako slowed down her pace, now careful and wary of her surroundings. She had to retrieve them, since the deadline for those files to be submitted is tomorrow.  
  
Ayako muttered a short plea for protection to the gods, just in case. She heard rumors from her classmates that spirits wander their school after sundown. Finally, she reached the door to the basket ball club's locker room. She reached out to the knob—  
  
"DAMMIT!!!"  
  
Ayako's hand ceased to move. Did she just hear someone curse? That curse definitely didn't come from her lips. Were those rumors she heard for real? She felt cold shivers down her spine. She whipped out her almighty fan in case she needed to defend herself from evil spirits.  
  
A soft thud broke the silence. Ayako strained her ears to hear where the sound seemingly came from. She then heard the slightest hint of someone breathing. Putting her fan before her, she walked towards the door where she thinks the 'spirits' are inside. Again, she heard a thud beyond the door.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing..."  
  
Readying herself and her fan, Ayako reached towards the door knob. She slid it down its rail, and it opened to a semi-dark room, with a pale-skinned someone lying on its door way.  
  
"Rukawa!" she said in a worried voice.  
  
She went inside the room, picked up her junior and laid him on her lap. Noticing the dried line of tears, he must've been crying. His right hand was slightly clenched and red, as if he was banging on something.  
  
"Ugh...."  
  
Rukawa stirred. Ayako let out a sigh of relief. 'At least he's ok now...or not..."  
  
"Ayako...sempai...?"  
  
"Hush, Rukawa. You look awful...well, not THAT kind of awful but looks like you're stunned or something..." Ayako said in a soft voice, running her hands on Rukawa's forehead.  
  
Rukawa said nothing, it was like he was in another world. He just followed whatever Ayako said, without really knowing what he was doing. He vaguely remembered, getting his bag and being led out of school.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, he found himself seated on a familiar couch in a familiar room. Rukawa looked around more closely and noticed that he was actually in Ayako's house. He'd been here before in Junior High, where their team would occasionally come here to discuss game strategies or hold emergency team meetings.  
  
He heard footsteps coming towards the room and saw Ayako enter the living room holding a tray with a glass of orange juice and some biscuits.  
  
"Here, Rukawa. Drink this up and you'll feel better. Eat some cookies as well." Ayako served the tray on the circular table in front of Rukawa and motioned him to eat before she took her seat on the other side of the couch.  
  
"Ayako-san, you didn't need to—"  
  
"Listen to me. When I found you inside that room you looked pretty worn out. You aren't really like this, Rukawa so there must be something wrong with you."  
  
Rukawa looked down at this statement. Ayako knew she was right. She knows Rukawa's character more than anyone else, one of the reasons Rukawa respects and acknowledges her. Besides, she heard him muttering his reason while he was lying there in the room.  
  
When Rukawa still didn't reply, Ayako finally broke their silence.  
  
"It's about Mitsui-sempai, isn't it?"  
  
Jackpot.  
  
Rukawa's head shot up. He turned to his manageress, shock evident in his steel blue eyes. Ayako gave him a look that said 'You don't have to hide it from me because I can see through you and you know it'.  
  
"How'd you—?" he stammered.  
  
"You were muttering his name while you were in your own private world. You were saying things like 'how could you?', 'damn you Sendoh' and 'I'm so stupid'. Not to mention that you seemed to have cried a lot before you fell on the floor." Ayako explained.  
  
A bright red streak passed through Rukawa's cheeks. 'Damn, Ayako! Why do you always know what's going on with me?! It's as if you can see through me or something...' Again, Rukawa lowered his raven head. 'I can't blame her though. It's my fault that I walked into Sempai at the worst time. And now, look at me! I'm a crying sissy with nowhere to go. I can't let this happen to me. I have to uphold my tough image, I won't cry. I won't, I won't, I won't!'  
  
Unfortunately, Rukawa's oblivious to the fact that he's already crying rivers while thinking to himself. Ayako sighed. She reached out to the tissue box nearby, got a few tissues, and started to wipe dry her poor junior's face. She wasn't comfortable seeing the Super Rookie engaged in an emotional breakdown.  
  
"Maa, maa, Rukawa-kun. Stop crying now, it's gonna be okay..." Ayako murmured.  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT!!!" Rukawa blurted out. He rose from his seat, then stood before Ayako, crying openly now.  
  
"It's not like me to cry like this over some trivial matter like Mitsui Hisashi. Heck, I'm not even supposed to cry! He's totally ruining my life without him having any clue and it's so unfair! I'm not going to let this affect me anymore and get the better of me. He's the very first person I liked and this is what he gives me? An abnormal sense of behavior? No way!" he paced around the room, giving out his speech.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Rukawa stopped pacing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, do you love him?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"DO YOU LOVE HIM?" Ayako said more sternly.  
  
Rukawa pondered. Did he really love him?  
  
Ayako studied him. His answer will determine what she will say to him later on. The wait lasted for about five minutes.  
  
"Yes...y-yes, I do. Very much." He finally answered.  
  
Ayako searched his eyes for any signs of honesty. She found it in both his eyes.  
  
"Well then, that should answer your problems." She said simply.  
  
"How?"  
  
"By saying that, your little speech a while ago is considered false. I understand that you are new to this whole 'love business' and you're not taking it quite well. Trust me, all you need is time to adjust." Said Ayako.  
  
Exhausted, Rukawa returned to his seat in the couch. He took the chance to steady his breathing. After a while, he resumed his talking.  
  
"I think I should tell you this. The real reason why I'm like this is that I really do love Mitsui-sempai with all my heart. But this afternoon, I overheard him talking with Kogure-san in the locker room after my private practice. I heard him say that he and—"  
  
Rukawa gulped.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said 'Akira and I'... Sendoh, Ayako. Sempai's with Sendoh." Confessed Rukawa.  
  
Ayako nodded in understanding. Sendoh had been hanging around Shohoku sometime before and she didn't know that he was actually checking out Mitsui.  
  
"Nee-chan, what should I do?"  
  
There! The second chap's done and I'm off to making the third one...writing a fic really is hard, ne?Totally consumed all my brain cells.........  
  
So tell me, is it any better or should I flush it down my toilet? Review minna!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: athleticDepartment  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama; Yaoi; RuMit/MitRu with a little SenMit  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here folks....man, I getting tired of this disclaimer thing...  
  
Author's note: Brand new chapter to all of you guys out there!!! READ AND REVIEW MINNA!!! Don't be shy to tell me if something's wrong with the fic coz it can help me a lot you know... ^_^ a REALLY BIG SORRY for the long delay and an EVEN BIGGER SORRY if you think my writing's bad... :P  
  
Hagane: Wow! Two bags of chocolates?!? Thank you so much! I loooooooove chocolates especially those dark, bittersweet ones...yummy!^_^  
  
Forsaken^On3: Hmm...I think that Rukawa opened up to Ayako that easily because he is in a very depressed mood and badly needs someone. I mean, he can't just run to anybody can he? Of course he'll have to spill out his guts to someone he trusts, though he doesn't show it openly. And that person is Ayako. I'll tell you why in this chap. ^_^  
  
kannon blake: ok then! I won't flush it for you... besides, my toilet is clogged at the moment so I can't really do that...^_^  
  
golden-flame4: thanks a lot! I'll try to write more for you!^_^  
  
By the way, Ayako's not really Rukawa's BIOLOGICAL sister. He only looks upon her LIKE an older sister...  
  
.~:*+++*:~.  
  
A LITTLE BIT: THE THIRD CHAPTER  
  
.~:*+++*:~.  
  
"Nee-chan, what should I do?"  
  
Ayako blinked.  
  
~flash back, 10 years ago~  
  
It was the end of yet another school day. A cute girl was walking home down the path that led to her house. She had her bouncy curls tied up in two pig tails and had a sweet, charming smile adorning her young face. She made a right turn towards the park where her house is waiting near its exit. Sitting on one of the swings, she saw a familiar head.  
  
A boy with raven hair had his head lowered while sitting silently in one of the swings. His bag was resting on the pole supporting the swings. He didn't move an inch when he felt another person occupy the seat beside him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me?"  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
"Kaede-kun, it's me."  
  
Finally, the boy turned towards the voice. It was his Aya-neechan.  
  
"Nee-chan..."  
  
Ayako smiled. She started to sway on the swing, her companion sitting still.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" she started.  
  
"My parents were fighting again. Mom said that she was gonna leave me and Dad and go to America. She said that...s-she said that—" A tear escaped his eye. "she'll never come b-back again."  
  
Ayako stopped swinging.  
  
"Nee-chan, what should I do?" a teary eyed boy named Rukawa Kaede asked her. He looked helpless, his blue eyes painted with sorrow.  
  
She felt bad for Rukawa. He had no one else to turn to, him being an only child. She knew she had to help him as his surrogate sister. It was the only thing she could do. Then, she had an idea.  
  
"Ne, Kaede-kun," she stood in front of him, spunk present in her voice. Rukawa looked up to her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"My dad was watching something on TV yesterday. My dad said it was the best game ever and it can make anybody happy. He said it was called basketball." Said Ayako cheerfully.  
  
"Basketball?"  
  
"Uh huh. So, I was thinking, if what my dad said was true, then maybe it can cheer you up!" grinned Ayako.  
  
Rukawa raised his right arm to wipe away his tears. "D'you really think so?"  
  
"Yeah! I saw it being played yesterday in the TV and all you have to do is run around and put this orange ball inside this really high basket in the air. I'm sure you'll be happier if you play it!" Ayako reassured her 'younger brother'.  
  
He blinked. "Are you really really sure?" "Of course, I am! Why else would I tell you about it?" Aya grinned again.  
  
Rukawa nodded and smiled, "Ok then! I'll be the best so that I'll the happiest in the world!"  
  
"Yup! I'll make sure you'll be coz I'm gonna be your manager." Said Ayako.  
  
"What's a manager?" wondered Rukawa.  
  
"I don't know...who cares?!"  
  
The two children laughed and soon went home feeling a lot more cheery.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"Heeellooo?? Earth to Ayako..."  
  
Rukawa was waving his hand before Ayako's face hoping to get her to snap out.  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
"Finally, you snapped out. What were you thinking about anyway?" replied Rukawa.  
  
"N-nothing! I just—wait, what were you saying again?" asked Ayako.  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped Rukawa's lips. "I said, 'Nee-chan, what should I do?'. Are you gonna help me or not?" He sat down again at his seat beside her in the sofa.  
  
Ayako caught up with their conversation and answered, "Of course, I'll help you!"  
  
"So, what's should I do? I can't just stand here, can I?" pressed Rukawa.  
  
Ayako searched her brain for an answer. Since she can't find anything clear for now, she went safe first.  
  
"You know what? I think you shouldn't rush things for a while. Maybe you should see how things are working out between Mitsui and Sendoh first and maybe you can hatch up a plan or something to break them up somehow." Offered Ayako. She wasn't sure about her answer herself, but it's worth a try anyway.  
  
Rukawa stared at her, trying to ingest what she had said.  
  
"Don't you think that that will make me look selfish?"  
  
"Hey, it was only a suggestion. I didn't say you do everything I say." Retorted Ayako. She had to admit that Rukawa actually 'thinking' surprised her a bit. She half-expected him to shrug and take her idea seriously.  
  
"Listen, like I said before, you're new to this thing. Don't push yourself too much and you'll be fine. Take your time in every step and you'll achieve anything."  
  
But Rukawa apparently can't wait for long.  
  
"But Sempai and that porcupine are getting even closer even at this second! I can't wait here and see my chances with him fade. I have to do something before it's too late!" he almost yelled his reply. But his voice softened at his next statement.  
  
"Please, Aya-neechan. You've always helped me right? Now I need your help more than ever since I trust you and I know you can help me on this. Please..." he said, more like pleaded to his nee-chan.  
  
Again, Ayako saw the boy in the park in front of her. Again, she saw those helpless, sorrow-painted blue orbs. Being the kind-hearted that she was, she can't resist her brother's plea for help.  
  
"You know I'm always here to help you Kaede-kun," Ayako replied, her voice soft as well, "but can't you see that you're already being selfish here? You can't break two people up just like that in a snap. It may even lead to them to strengthen their relationship and hate you for trying to break them up. You have to somehow make Mitsui see that he's not for Sendoh or that Sendoh's not worth him. Patience is an important factor here, understand?"  
  
After Ayako finished her reasoning, Rukawa went into silent mode. He was looking for the right answer in her eyes. He then lowered his head, contemplating about their conversation.  
  
Ayako waited anticipating for his answer, hoping she said the right thing. He suddenly stood up with his back overshadowing her.  
  
He then shocked Ayako by turning around and giving her his rare smiles.  
  
"I really wanted you to be my sister, you know? I honestly do." He said.  
  
Ayako smiled back at him. "I'm already your sister you idiot. Not biologically, but an older sister nonetheless."  
  
"Thank you very much for the advice. I understand everything now." Rukawa smiled again. "I guess I'd better go home now, it's getting late. Dad's home early today." He went towards his bag and hoisted it on his shoulder.  
  
"Come back here anytime you want, and you're welcome." Replied Ayako while walking him towards the house's gate. "See you tomorrow at practice."  
  
He was almost out of the gate when he abruptly turned back to Ayako, his pale, emotionless face back on. "By the way, don't mention this to anyone." He said in his usual monotone.  
  
"You got it, bro."  
  
And off Rukawa went walking to his house.  
  
.~:*+++*:~.  
  
There! 3rd chappie's done so I'll be expecting your comments and suggestions minna!!!  
  
Next chapter's gonna have Mitsui-Rukawa interaction, so stay tuned!!!  
  
To continue, or not to continue...that is the question...  
  
To flush it, or not to flush it down the toilet... that is yet another question...  
  
Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, if there is any that I failed to see...  
  
Ok, I'm done for today so OYASUMI NASAI MINNA!!!!  
  
It's 1:23 am already when I finished this and I need to sleep now...  
  
^_^ athleticDepartment aka trinity_014 aka Apocalypse ^_^ 


End file.
